


[Podfic] Like reflections from your mind

by rhythmia



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kurosawa Yuichi living that sweet life, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, we're in Kurosawa's head so be warned :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of ladylapislazuli's ficLike reflections from your mindEven now, there are days when Kurosawa can’t believe his luck.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[Podfic] Like reflections from your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurosawa-sun (zscribez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/gifts), [Funyarinpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funyarinpa/gifts), [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts), [babohoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babohoon/gifts), [call_me_origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_origami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like reflections from your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102715) by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli). 



> Many thanks to elrohir for the alpha listen, and the delightful Cherry Magic server for their cheerleading, and extreme :eyes emoji:. This work is a treat for the CM server mods. Mods, you help make my experience in this fandom a wonderful one, so I hope you enjoy <3

****

**Original text:[Like reflections from your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102715) written by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli)  
**

**Length:** 17:40, 15.4 MB

 **Music:** いつものおにぎり (Itsumo Onigiri) from the Cherry Magic OST

 **Cover:** by rhythmia, photo by rhythmia

 **Cover image description:** photo of a yellow rubber glove and a pink rubber glove laid out on top of each other on the edge of a kitchen sink. Across the white countertop is the credits text, "Like reflections from your mind, ladylapislazuli, rhythmia." Bottom left text reads "a Cherry Magic podfic."

 **Download:** click through to [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/abz9q8w2ayzpzzf/%25255BCherry_Magic%25255D_Like_reflections_from_your_mind.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/cherry-magic-like-reflections-from-your-mind/%255BCherry%2520Magic%255D%2520Like%2520reflections%2520from%2520your%2520mind.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to ladylapislazuli for permission to record this! Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄 I would be over the moon about any form comments may take - keysmashes, emoji, link to audio comments (with or without a tl;dr or transcript), mini-essay, memes, doodles, etc. they're all great <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
